


[podfic] 5 times Viktor encountered culture shock in Hasetsu + 1 time Yuuri did

by Annapods



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Culture Shock, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, mispronounced words in Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Five times Viktor encountered culture shock in Hasetsu, and one time Yuuri did.Written byForochel.





	[podfic] 5 times Viktor encountered culture shock in Hasetsu + 1 time Yuuri did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 times Viktor encountered culture shock in Hasetsu + 1 time Yuuri did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689520) by [forochel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ftvecsihaotyd) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yodgbypath22132/%5BYOI%5D%205%20times%20Viktor%20encountered%20culture%20shock%20%28...%29.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yodgbypath22132/%5BYOI%5D%205%20times%20Viktor%20encountered%20culture%20shock%20%28...%29.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Hananobira's birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Forochel for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
